Election Law
The Election Law 2006 is the set of procedures and regulations by which members of The South Pacific may be elected to certain cabinet seats. Intent Whereas a representative government is key to maintain a democratic society; and, The operation of smooth, impartial Election assists the promotion of representative governments; and, A balance between the incumbent and the challenger must be sought to promote true representation, BE IT RESOLVED that the Assembly of the South Pacific adopt the following law governing Election. ELECTION LAW Section 1. The Election Commission # The Election Commission Forum will be a permanent feature of the South Pacific Forums. During inter-election periods it will contain information on election laws and regulations, the members and terms of the Election Commissioners, and the projected schedule for upcoming Election. # The Election Commission will oversee the Election as described in the Election Commission law, during the campaign period, voting period and appeal period of the Election, as defined in this law. # All time references in this law are in South Pacific standard time, which is indicated by the clock above the forum and equal to GMT. Section 2. The Campaign Period # The election campaign begins on the Saturday prior to the start of voting and ends on Friday at midnight, the day before voting begins. # During the campaign period, the Election Commission will open a campaign thread for each candidate in the Election Forum of the office the candidate is running for. Although campaigning is not limited to this specific thread, disruption of the forum or the regional message board with promotional material will be considered as spamming under the 3 warnings law and dealt with accordingly. # During the campaign period candidates may register to run for office as described in Section 5 of this law and campaign for election. # Campaigning includes, but is not limited to the following activities: ### Directly asking for votes ### Making promises for the next term ### Outlining new plans for improvements or changes for the office ### Actions that may be reasonably postponed until after polls close, such as: ## Appointing new staff ## Promoting new legislation Section 3. The Voting Period # Voting will take place over at least three days, beginning on the Saturday following the 20th of every second month. The exact length of the voting period is to be determined and announced by the Election commission prior to the begin of the voting period. # During the voting period, candidates may encourage voters to vote, but may not campaign for or against any candidate. # During the voting period all citizens can vote using the ballot forms in the Election Forum. # Following the voting period official announcements of the results will be made in the Election Forum. Section 4. Appeal period # Appeals of election results can only be made within seventy-two hours of the results being announced; once the results have been certified no further appeal can be made. # Any appeals of Election Commission decisions must be sent to the Delegate of the South Pacific and to all Election Commissioners; they will be posted on Election Commission board, as will be the rulings on any appeals. # Appeals shall be heard by the delegate, as written down in the Election Commission law. Section 5. Candidates # Prospective candidates must fulfill all requirements for the office they are running for as spelled out in the Charter. # Prospective candidates must declare any conflicts of interest, in accordance with the Conflict of Interests law of the South Pacific. # Prospective candidates for office must send a PM indicating their intention to run to all Election Commissioners. Once they have received an acknowledgment from any Election Commissioner that their candidacy has registered, a candidate may participate fully in the election campaign. # No candidate may run for more than one cabinet position per election. Section 6. Certification of results # Once the results appeal period has concluded the certified results of the election will be posted by the Election Commission in the Election Forum, along with any reports from the Commission on the election, which will then be concluded. # The outgoing officials will hold office until the results are certified, but will refrain from any activities during the appeal period that constitutes as campaigning under Art. 7 of this law. Section 7. Ballot format # The ballot will list all candidates in alphabetical order, using the full version of their name. # In cases where only one candidate stands for office the ballot will give voters the opportunity to vote ‘yes’ or ‘no’ on the suitability of that candidate to hold the office in question. In the event of a majority of voters voting ‘no’ the position will be declared vacant, and the Delegate may appoint a citizen of the SP to the position, in accordance with the Charter. Section 8. Penalties # Investigation and prosecution of violations of Election laws and regulations will be conducted as defined in The Election Commission law. # Penalties for violations that are not covered by any other law of the South Pacific may include exclusion from running for office in one or more Election, exclusion of voting rights, and suspension or expulsion from the South Pacific. # The Election Commission will decide in all cases not covered by this law. category:Laws